The invention relates to a device for machining plate-like workpieces, eg. furniture components, doors or windows, as well as battens or timber strips, consisting of continuously-driven lower endless chain belts, which carry the workpieces, also continuously-driven upper endless chain belts, which act on the workpieces from above, as well as of machining devices for the workpieces, arranged alongside these conveyors.
The machining devices comprise saws, mortisers, edge-gluers or similar. For machining the edges of a workpiece, a complicated manipulation of this workpiece is necessary.